dark_parablesfandomcom-20200216-history
Shan Mao
Shan Mao is a minor character first seen in the fifth Dark Parables game, The Final Cinderella. She is the third Cinderella helped by Amelia during her reign as Godmother. Princess Shan is based on the kind princess in the Chinese fairy tale Ye Xian. Her tale also involves the Asian lore surrounding nine-tailed foxes. Appearance and Personality Shan is a pretty young woman with straight black hair and a welcoming smile. She wears traditional asian attire. As with all Cinderellas, Shan possesses a pure heart and the virtues of courage, honesty, kindness and persistence. Even in the face of her stepsister Chi's cruelty, Shan still exhibits kindness and grace to all - even Chi, herself. History Shan Mao was a kind and generous princess in the East. All of the people in her kingdom loved her, but they were much less fond of Shan's stepsister, Chi. Chi was extremely jealous of Shan because of this and always treated her cruelly. Still, Shan was kind to her stepsister, as she was to everyone she met. At some point, Shan made the acquaintance of a kind woman who looked after her and used magic to help Shan however she might need it. This woman was named Amelia and Shan Mao came to see her as her beloved Godmother. Whenever Chi's bullying grew too much for Shan to handle, she would spend the night at her Godmother's house, where she felt safe and loved. There was a New Years Ball in a neighboring country that Shan wished to attend. Her Godmother provided Shan with a beautiful gown and silken slippers to wear to the ball. When the Prince of that country laid eyes on Shan, he thought she was an angel. He fell in love with her immediately and saw no one else that night - much to the dismay of Shan's stepsister, Chi, who desired the Prince for her own reasons. The Prince and Shan continued to correspond after the ball, and the two planned to marry. However, Chi used her magic to transform Shan into a nine-tailed fox and locked her inside an altar to the fire god, leaving her there to die. Fortunately, the Prince was coming to visit Shan at that very time. When he arrived, he found his beloved Shan missing. With the help of her Godmother, he managed to free Shan from her imprisonment, defeat Chi the Spider Queen and return Shan to her human form. Shan Mao and her prince married and lived happily ever after. Relevant Parables Shan Mao, The Cursed Princess (from The Final Cinderella) Once upon a time, there was a Princess in the East named Shan. She had a kind and generous spirit, and all her people loved her. Shan had a stepsister named Chi, who was deeply jealous of Shan's popularity. Chi was always playing cruel tricks on Shan, but Shan never bore any ill will toward Chi. One day, Chi discovered that her beloved Prince had fallen in love with Shan. In her fury, she used her magic to change Shan into a nine-tailed fox. When the Prince came to visit Shan, he found out about Shan's predicament. With Godmother's help, he managed to restore Shan to her human form. He married Shan, and they lived happily ever after. The Tale of the Spider Witches (from The Oriental Cinderella) Once upon a time, there was a powerful witch who loved spiders. From her spider familiars, she gained the power to create venom and to shape-shift into a spider. The witch desired immortality, and she heard that the neighboring country kept in its royal vaults the secrets of the Tang monk, who was the most powerful monk of all time. Certain that she could decipher the monk's sacred writings, which are rumored to hold the secrets of immortality, she sent her daughter Chi to seduce the prince of this neighboring country. Chi put on her best finery and wore her best magical charms. Then, she set off to attract the prince's attention at the ball he was holding in honor of the new year. However, all of Chi's efforts were to no avail. Upon setting eyes on Chi's stepsister Shan, the prince immediately fell in love and paid no attention to any other girls at the ball. Incensed that her plans had failed, she punished Shan for stealing her prince by turning her into a nine-tailed fox. She also tried to kill the prince for slighting her. However, her plans failed, and she was sent into exile. Quotes * "Are you hurt, my love?" * "Thank you for saving me." Relationships * Chi (stepsister) * Amelia (godmother) * Prince in the East (true love) Gallery TLC Shan.jpg|Shan Mao Doll Display shan 1.jpg|Shan Doll Before shan 2.jpg|Shan Doll After shan doll house.jpg|Shan Doll Display shan fox temple.jpg|Shan and Amelia in the Burning Temple shan nine fox.jpg|Shan as a Nine-Tailed Fox shan transformed.jpg|Shan Transforming shan human again.jpg|Shan, Human Once Again Shan cinderella.jpg|Shan Mao in Cinderella Form amelia and shan.jpg|Amelia and Shan Oriental chi desk.jpg|Shan's Defaced Photo on Chi's Desk oriental fox stone.jpg|Stone Tablet Telling of Nine-Tailed Foxes shan concept.jpg|Shan Mao Concept Art shan dress.jpg|Shan's Ball Gown shan prince letter.jpg|Letter to the Prince from Shan Prince shan photo.jpg|The Prince Holding Shan's Photo Spider witches gem.jpg|"Tale of the Spider Witches" Parables Gem Category:Characters Category:Cinderellas Category:Allies Category:The Final Cinderella Category:The Oriental Cinderella Category:Royalty